The Beginning Of Our Years Together
by Hetepu
Summary: What happened before the Boy-Who-Lived... Rated M cuz I'm paranoid x.x
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1-

Lily~

"Lily come on, we're going to be late!" a voice called from not far off

Lily knew she should get up, but she just couldn't. It was so nice laying in the flower, feeling them sway around her, leaning in to her…

"Lily!" a shrill voice yelled in her ear "Get up!"

She jumped to her feet, thoroughly shaken. "Petunia!" she squeaked out "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Petunia huffed and crossed her bony arms, her face set in a permanent scowl. "If you'd gotten up when I called you the first time, we'd be at school by now."

Lily sighed, taking her school bag from her sister's outstretched hand. "I know, but if we hurry we can get there, just on time." She hoped this would placate her sister, at least until they got to school. She picked a few of the flowers from the meadow and put them in her hair.

"Humph," Petunia said still irritated, but not so angry now, "All right lets go then." The two sisters walked to school, one smiling and one scowling, but both together.

"Tuney, he was staring at me again," Lily said as the two made their way back home.

"Who?" Petunia replied absently

"That Snape boy, Severus I think it is. He kept watching me during break and when we went back in. It was a bit creepy." She twirled one of the followers that had fallen from her hair, still green and as vibrant as when she'd first picked it.

"Why weren't you paying attention in class then? If that boy was staring at you, you must've been staring back to notice." Petunia smirked

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't like that. I was looking at the board the whole time I swear, but I could feel him staring at me. Why do you think that is?"

Petunia pursed her lips, only adding to her unpleasant demeanor. "It's rubbish, that's what it is. If you can't see them, then you cant know someone's looking at you. Besides, why would anyone take the time to stare at you" she paused for a moment, thinking. "Then again, it is him we're talking about. So I think you two would make the perfect match, you're both so weird." She snickered and dodged at fake slap aimed at her.

"You're so mean Tuney!" Lily said, though she wasn't really mad at her sister. The two girls laughed as they chased each other back home, unaware of the silent but intelligent figure that followed them, always watching…

James~

'Just a few more steps,' James thought as he creeped over to the door that held his most prized possession. 'Step, shift, step, shift, step, sh-' a woman yelling from the downstairs floor interrupted his thoughts.

"James! James Potter, come down here this instant!" she yelled angrily

"Shift," he said, his heart sinking. He'd been caught. But how, he hadn't even made the floorboards squeak once. He made his way down the steps to the kitchen; wishing for the thousandth time that he could Apparate to his room, act like he'd been there the whole time…it would make sneaking around so much easier.

"James," said his mother taking deep breaths "What is this?" she held up one of his more recent tests that had a large "D" on it.

"Well," he said, unable to resist the urge to be a smart aleck, "From what I can see, it looks like a piece of paper. With words on it."

"Don't get smart with me James. Why on earth are you getting 67's on your test papers?"

"Well it not like it's that important mum. It's just Muggle school. I start learning the really important stuff at Hogwarts." James said, firmly believing his stance.

"Muggle school? Not important?" his mother said incredulously "No school is going to take a boy with that attitude, you're acting as bad as those pureblood maniacs in Slytherin!" she threw up her hands, wrinkling the paper even more.

"But, mum-"

"No buts," she said just as firmly "You can explain to your father why you got a D in "Muggle school" when he gets home."

James groaned. Usually it was a good thing when his father came home. It meant lots of jokes and magic and stories from his days at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it also meant lots of prying into James' school life as well, and he had a funny feeling that his father wouldn't be completely ecstatic with the grade. He turned to go back up the stairs, his Cleansweep still calling to him from the attic cupboard.

"And don't even think about touching that broom. I've put quite a few charms on the door, so you can try, but you'll just have to live with the consequences for the next few weeks." She walked back into the kitchen, muttering and glaring at the extremely crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"She thinks of everything," James said to himself, half furious and half awed, wishing his letter would hurry up and arrive.

Sirius~

"Sirius Orion Black!" A shrill voice called from the downstairs bedroom. "Get down here this right this instant!"

Sirius sighed, getting up from his bed and making his way down the staircase where his mother and cousin, Bellatrix Black, glaring at him furiously, a hairbrush hopelessly entangled in the latter's hair.

He suppressed a laugh and looked at his cousin, "Havin' a bad hair day Bella?" He asked with a smirk.

"You little imp, I know you hexed my brush!" She yelled, stomping her foot angrily.

Sirius stared at her, wondering if she could actually be that thick. "When you talk, do you hear what you say or is there a hoard of wrackspurts up the buzzing around?"

"Sirius!" His mother yelled, "I'll not have you talking to your cousin like that! Apologize!"

"But I haven't done anything! Hell, I don't even have a wand to do anything with!" He didn't feel the sting of the slap until a good five seconds afterwards.

"You ungrateful child," she hissed at him "Your cousin was good enough to come and help you with getting your things from Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express, and here you are causing all kinds of terrors for her."

"But I didn't-" Sirius stopped when he saw his mother raised her hand as if to strike him again.

"To your room," she said firmly. He looked at Bellatrix, restraining the urge to wipe the smug grin she had off her face.

"I am sorry, Bella, he can be quite a horror," he heard his mother saying as he climbed the stairs.

"Not to worry Auntie Wala," Bellatrix replied in fake sweet voice, "He'll shape up once he gets to school and meets all the other Slytherins,"

"One can only hope my dear."

It was then that Sirius made the decision in his mind, never, to be placed in Slytherin. He'd go to Gryffindor, the house that was despised most of all by his family, and if the Sorting Hat chose otherwise, he'd drop out, become a vagabond, or a street performer. Anything to keep from being associated in any way with the horrible people he had the misfortune to call family.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2-  
>Lily~<p>

"Sev, you're doing it again," Lily said to her best friend and shopping partner, Severus Snape.

"Huh? Doing what?" the black haired boy said, a bit flustered.

"Staring. At me."

Severus' pale cheeks took on a red hue as he looked down quickly, shuffling his feet. "S'not my fault...you're hair is, um, really red..."

Lily laughed, "That's not the only thing," she said as he began to look less like a boy by color and more like a tomato.

"Lily!" her sister, Petunia, huffed grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away. "Mum said not to wander off!"

"Come on," Lily said as she latched onto Severus' wrist with her free hand and pulled him where she was being pulled.

"Lily! Petunia!" a tall, red haired woman called from the front of a book shop.

"She's right here Mum," Petunia said with satisfaction, "I found her over there," she pointed to a funny looking shop with strange artifacts in the window.

"Please don't be mad, Sev was just showing me some of the things we'll need when we become third-years," Lily said with a pleading look.

"Try not to leave without telling your father or me dear," their mother said kindly, "And you two Severus. I promised your mother I'd bring you back in one piece."

His mother had only allowed them to go school shopping in Diagon Alley on the condition that Severus would be home by the next day. She smiled at the children just as a handsome, brown haired man came out of the shop they were in front, a look of amazement on his face.

"It's brilliant Grace, the pictures, they move!" He said holding up a copy of a newspaper titled "The Daily Prophet" which showed a funny looking man in a bowler hat waving from a podium.

"That's the new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Severus said matter of factly, "Mum says he's a right dunce but he's only just been inducted so we'll just have to wait and see."

Lily looked at Severus, a bit confused. "Minister of Magic, is that like the Prime Minister?"

"Of course it must be stupid, they've both got minister in them haven't they?" Petunia said with disdain.

"Petunia, be nice your sister," their mother said reprimanding her.  
>Lily pulled out her Hogwarts letter and looked at the list of supplies needed for school.<br>First-year students will require:  
>Uniform~<br>Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
>One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear<br>One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
>Books~<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<br>Other Equipment~  
>1 Wand<br>1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set of glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set of brass scales<br>Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.  
>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.<br>"We've got the uniforms and the books, so now we've got to get our cauldrons, crystal...phials, telescopes, brass scales and...wands." She looked at Severus excitedly. "We're going to get wands!"

"Big whoop, it's just a stick," she heard her sister say, "Seems like it's get tiresome to hold it all the time. And then what if you break it?"

"You get a new one," Severus said glaring at the other girl.

"Ok!" Said their mother, trying to prevent a confrontation. "How about you go with you father Tuney and look for the scales and telescopes, and we can get phials and wands."

The boney girl crossed her arms, frowning. "Fine," she said following after their father into the crowd.

Lily sighed. Petunia had been acting particularly moody ever since Lily and Severus had received letters inviting them to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had not.

"Severus, dear, do you know where to buy the wands?" Her mother asked, looking around.

"Ollivander's wand shop, but I don't know where that is..." He said with a frown.

"Not to worry dear...we'll just..." She looked around, a bit nervously, "We'll ask that nice looking family over there." She said walking over to the people. There was a man with scruffy looking hair and round, wire frame glasses standing with his wife and son looking in the window of "Quality Quidditch Supplies".

"But Mum it's a Cleansweep Six! It's the fastest broom out there!" the boy exclaimed.

"James, you already have a Cleansweep Five. Besides, you know first years aren't allowed to have brooms." Said the woman.

"Excuse me," Lily heard her mother say to the woman, "Excuse me can you tell me where to find...ahm...Ollivander's Wand Shop?"

"Oh, are you Muggleborn?" the boy asked Lily, inquisitively

"James!" his mother snapped at him.

"What? It's not like I called her anything foul like-"

"James Potter!" His father said firmly, "With me," he said pulling his son into the shop.

"I'm sorry, he's a little wild today, school shopping," the woman smiled apologetically, then looked at Lily and Severus. "Are you two getting you things for Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," Lily said with a smile, "We've got to get our wands now,"

"Oh that's right, you asked for the way to Ollivander's!" She said looking at Lily's mother.  
>"Down that way, they'll be a nice big sign, you can't miss it." She said, pointing them in the right direction.<p>

"Thanks..." her mother said, a bit skeptically. "Come along kids," she said scooting Lily and Severus away.

"I hope that foul mouthed git isn't put in Slytherin with us," Severus said low enough for Lily's mother not to hear.

"Why? What'd he say?" She asked concerned

"He didn't say anything, his Mum stopped him,"

"Well then what was he going to say?"

"What are you two muttering about?" her mother asked, her eyes locked on the sign in the distance.

"Nothing," they replied at the same time.

Lily looked at her friend, waiting for an explanation.

Severus sighed. "Mudblood," he said, then looked around nervously as if he was worried someone had heard him.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked

"It's a dirty word for...for people with Muggle folks. People who's parents can't do magic."

"Like calling someone a twat?"

"Lily Evans, where did you learn that word!" Her mother exclaimed, apparently tuning in the the conversation at the most inopportune moment.

"They always say it on the telly Mum," Lily muttered

"On the Telly my foot, come on let's get you both inside," as her mother bustled them towards the shop, Lily caught a glimpse of a young, black haired boy rushing out, clutching a rectangular shaped parcel, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Almost there," Lily said with anticipation.

Sirius~

"Hurry up you little imp, I haven't got all day,"

"Actually, you have. You promised mum that you'd help me with my shopping today," Sirius quipped.

His cousin stopped in the middle of the street, turning to face him. "I've still got to get my things as well, ok?"  
>Sirius looked up at the shop they were in front of- "Pet Menagerie".<br>"Can we go in here?" He asked, cautiously.

Bellatrix sighed, motioning for their house-elf, Kreacher, to come forward. "Kreacher, wait out here for us," she said firmly.

"Yes Miss Black. Always a pleasure to serve the most noble house of Black." the elf said and Sirius thought he might actually throw up.

"Come on," Bellatrix said as she grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him inside the shop.

He looked around, seeing animals all to his sides and above him. He looked at the cats, sleek, glossy, black ones, and beautiful calicoes. The rats were all lined up in cages on the walls, some magical some not, and the owls sat perched in cages that hung from the ceiling.

"See one you like dear?" The shopkeeper asked kindly.

Sirius thought for a moment, looking at the animals, then shook his head. "Not really...have you got any dogs?"

The shopkeeper pursed her lips. "No I'm afraid we don't have anything of the canine capacity," she said, her voice taking on a sour tone. Sirius looked at her, confused.

"It means 'no' idiot," his cousin said from the entrance. "If you're not gonna buy anything then why'd we come in here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and followed the older girl out the door. They walked a little ways down, headed for Ollivander's, when a well-built looking boy called out to his cousin.

"Bellatrix! Bella!" The boy said, slightly out of breath.

His cousin sighed, turning to face her pursuer. "What is it Rodolphus?" She asked testily.

"Oh, uhm, it's just that...well, Lucius and the others were going out for butter beer and we were wondering if you'd want to come along?" He smoothed back his hair and Sirius sighed impatiently.

"Sorry Ro," she said with the same sickly sweet smile she'd used on Sirius' mother. "I'd love to, but I've got to take my bother of a little cousin shopping." She looked at Sirius with disdain.

"This kid?" The older wizard said, squinting at Sirius. "He doesn't look like much, does he?"

"Yeah well you look like you ate too many pumpkin pastilles if you ask me," Sirius snapped back angrily. He hated it when people looked at him, expecting another great Black, then realizing that he didn't quite fit the description. "The girls really go for the bully type don't they Fatso?"

"It's muscle," Rodolphus said and Sirius felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw the other boys bright red cheeks. "See you at school Bella. And good luck with him," he stormed off, presumably heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bye," Bellatrix said with disinterest, inspecting her nails. "Kreacher have you taken Sirius' things to the house?"

"Yes Miss Black. It hurt Kreacher's back Miss, but Kreacher would gladly break his back to serve the most noble house of Black." The old house-elf looked at Sirius with disgust when the latter made the motion of throwing up. "Of course not the brat Sirius, oh no, Kreacher hates serving him, filthy, ungrateful child always causing trouble for my poor, poor Mistress,"

"That's enough Kreacher," Sirius' cousin said with a wave of her hand and the house-elf disapparated with a loud crack.

"Ruddy little menace," Sirius muttered, staring at the spot where the house-elf had just stood. He looked at his cousin, who was now inspecting her insane mass of black hair.  
>"That bloke from before was nice, do you always attract that type? Tall, stupid, and stuck up?"<p>

"Here's an idea," she said with mock excitement, "You shut your mouth and go buy your wand, and I'll wait out here and pretend we're not related."

"If only," he said as he entered the wand shop.

"Just a moment," a thin, wavering voice called from behind the rows of shelves filled with wand boxes.

Sirius craned his neck, trying to see far back into the shop when the shopkeeper, Mr. Ollivander himself, stepped out, covered in dust.

"Bloody doxies, eating away at my curtains..." He said wiping the dust on his apron. He was a fragile looking fellow with sandy brown hair and incredibly long fingers. A grim expression of recognition passed over his face when he looked at Sirius. "Another Black, eh? Seems like you lot never stop coming to my shop..."

Sirius didn't know how to respond, so he just stood, looking at the man.

"It'll be a wand yes? First one by the look of you," said Ollivander as he rifled through the shelves of wands. He looked back at Sirius, looking at him closely, then pulled a rectangular box from the shelf. "Hornbeam, nine and a half inches, unicorn hair core." He opened the box and held out the wand for Sirius to take.

Sirius took it gingerly and looked at the shopkeeper who motioned for him to give it a swish. He flicked upwards, shattering the lighting fixtures.  
>"I'm sorry-" he began but was cut off by Ollivander.<p>

"Never mind, never mind, try this one. Ash, twelve inches, kelpie mane core."

Sirius took the new wand, swished it lightly, and blasted a hole in the reception desk.  
>"Um, not this one either..." Sirius said placing the wand back in its box precariously. He looked up to see Ollivander rushing from the back with another wand box in hand.<p>

"Here," he said to Sirius, slightly out of breath. "This...ought to work..."

Sirius picked up the wand and before he had even moved to use it, he felt himself thrown back, a ringing blaring in his ears. When he got up, he found Ollivander staring at him like he'd just sprouted two heads.  
>"What?" Sirius asked defensively<p>

"Nothing..." the old wizard said shaking his head, "It's just...never in all my years have I seen such a violent reaction to a wand." He began to walk to the shelves again, muttering to himself. "Blackthorn has always been a staple with Blacks..."

"I'm not like my family," Sirius said with a defiant glare. "In fact...I'm the exact opposite."

"Yes..." Ollivander said, looking at Sirius curiously, "I suppose you are..." He moved from the section he'd been in and searched for a moment before plucking a box from the shelf and bringing it over to Sirius. "Cedar, eleven and a half inches, and a core of dragon heartstring." The old wandmaker handed him the wand and waited with baited breath as Sirius picked it up.

The shutters fluttered and the papers rattled, but nothing broke or exploded. When he held the wand, it felt like an extension of his hand.

"Extraordinary..." He heard Ollivander exclaim, "That kind of wand...well it's safe to say the wand chooses the wizard but I would never have thought a Black of all people..."

"I told you," Sirius said grinning satisfactorily, "I'm not like my family."


End file.
